


Eye to Eye

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Contact, Multi, PattonxVirgilxRoman, Theater gays, i don't know their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Patton was born with brown eyes and figured he never had a soulmate to begin with. All it took was one theater production to prove him wrong.Day 17 of Soulmate September- Everyone is born with dichromatic eyes. One eye is the color of your soulmate's eye and the other is your natural color. Your eyes revert to their natural color when you look your soulmate in the eye for the first time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Eye to Eye

Patton was born with brown eyes. His mother cried over him most nights, studied those eyes looking for any hint of a difference in shade. When he was older, others pitied him for having brown eyes his whole life. "It must be so hard," they whispered behind his back with meaningful glances. 

Patton learned to not make eye contact with anyone, and even when he was old enough to pretend he'd met his soulmate already, he still found it hard to look others in the eye.

Virgil was born with one brown eye and one blue eye. This was not out of the ordinary. Bullies found other reasons to single him out and tear him down. He grew out his bangs and dyed his life black in protest of their cruelty. No soulmate was worth the pain of being seen, so he didn't make eye contact with others often. Soon the whispers turned from his clothing to how sad it was he still hadn't found his soulmate. He learned to ignore the gossip.

Roman was born with one brown eye and one blue eye. He was excited to figure out which one was his natural eye color and which one belonged to his soulmate. He eagerly greeted everyone with a smile and met their gaze with confidence, and yet nothing changed. He had faith he would meet his soulmate someday and continued to tackle life with all of his energy.

Patton still wasn't sure how Janus had roped him into assistant directing the community theater production but there he was taking notes on auditions while Janus directed the hopeful actors. Roman Prince sure was giving it everything he could, but Patton was uncomfortable with how often the actor tried to make eye contact across the empty auditorium. Yeah, there weren't many people to focus on but it was unnerving for him.

Of course, Janus was impressed and had Patton star the man's name for the callback. Lovely. 

After the auditions, actors and crew were milling around the stage and auditorium, not in a hurry to go anywhere. Patton wished they would leave because he wanted to go home and Janus had tasked him with locking up.

"Hey, Patton?" one of the techies tapped his shoulder. Patton put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" he asked sweetly.

"Some of us were planning on going out for a round of drinks to celebrate the start of the show. Would you like to come along? I'm already Designated Driver," the man barely looked up. Patton found that pretty sweet.

"Virgil, right? Yeah, I'll come along; I just have to lock up the theater. Let me clear this place out first," Patton grinned and stepped to the middle of the stage, projecting his voice to thank everyone for coming and to watch for callback and casting announcements. Most people got the hint and left and Patton gently asked the stragglers to move along.

* * *

"Now I'm not one to drink much," Patton was already on his second beer, "but you all are gonna be so fun to work with!"

Virgil snickered. The assistant director was incredibly cute when he wasn't avoiding human interaction. Not that Virgil had any right to critique anyone else's introvertedness, but he was very glad Remy had pushed him to ask Patton along. He felt warm inside just spending time with the man.

"Hey, Pat, who do you think is gonna get the lead?" Virgil probed.

"I dunno, that's what callbacks are for, Virgie," Patton giggled. He was playing up the effects of inebriation just a bit to get on the crew's good sides and it seemed to be working. Especially with Virgil.

Patton felt relaxed for maybe the first time in months. He was actually looking forward to working with everyone on this show. He glanced up at Virgil with a grin and the two locked eyes for a moment.

Something in the back of his head clicked, like flipping a light switch. Patton watched as Virgil’s blue eye swirled and turned brown. The look on Virgil’s face transformed from slightly put out by being the sober person in the bar to utterly confused.

"Patton, your eye…" Virgil couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Patton had brown eyes and he'd assumed that meant Patton had met his soulmate already. Why was one eye now blue?

Patton looked confused and pulled out his phone. He was startled to see the dichromatic eyes staring back at him from his camera. He never had a blue eye, why was his eye blue?

"Virgil, your eyes are both brown now… but mine are different colors? They've never been different before," Patton marveled at his eyes and Virgil pulled out his own phone to check his eyes.

"Woah… cool." 

Patton put down his phone to grin at his soulmate. The other brown eye was apparently a mystery he could solve later.

* * *

Callbacks were a week later and Roman was flustered beyond belief. He'd made sure to clear his schedule well in advance because there was no way he wasn't going to get the best part he could. He practiced in a mirror and his smile only cracked once, seeing his different colored eyes. He loved his job and he loved theater; he did everything he could to lead a fulfilling life, and yet he had not met his soulmate yet. It was frustrating. They had to be out there somewhere.

The callback went smoothly and Janus posted the cast list the next night. Roman was ecstatic to get the part he wanted. Virgil prepared for the rehearsal process and Patton said a prayer that things wouldn't crash and burn.

Patton now had much more of a reason to look forward to the show as he would be seeing Virgil pretty often before and after rehearsals. Janus had even figured out the two were soulmates and often asked Patton to be the one to parlay with the tech crew. 

Sometimes during rehearsals, Patton would watch the actors from the tech booth as Virgil used the blocking process to plan the lighting plot. 

Virgil blushed under his foundation anytime he caught Patton watching him work. Rehearsals took too much time to plan dates but they definitely made the most of the time before rehearsal started and after Janus had dismissed everyone to get to know one another. 

One night, a few weeks out from performance week, Roman suggested a cast party to celebrate the director. The whispers were kept backstage to preserve the surprise for Janus.

"Ah, Patton?" Patton turned at the sound of the actor's voice.

"How can I help you, Roman?"

"Do you know about the party?" Roman glanced around as he was asking. The theater was mostly cleared out.

"Yeah, Virgil told me about it. Tomorrow after rehearsal right?" Patton grinned, still busy trying to repair a prop.

"Yes! We need you to distract Janus while we set up, keep him from leaving, you know?" Roman grinned.

"No problem, Kiddo!" Patton looked up with a grin and the two made eye contact.

Just like with Virgil, Patton watched as Roman’s blue eye swirled and turned brown. He felt the switch in the back of his head and figured his brown eye must have turned blue.

Roman gasped, "Patton, I- your eyes! They're beautiful!" 

Patton marveled, "thank you Roman. How is this the first time we've made eye contact? We've seen each other every day for a month now," he reached over and gently rested a hand on Roman’s cheek.

"Hey, is he bothering you, Pat?" Virgil emerged from the shadows of backstage with a scowl on his face, having just finished his nightly clean up check. 

"No," both Patton and Roman replied at once. Patton grinned over to Virgil and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat seeing two blue eyes.

Roman grinned and reached out to take Virgil’s hand, "I hope you don't mind sharing him."

"I don't have much of a choice," Virgil smirked. He took a deep breath and met Roman’s gaze. Neither of their eyes changed visibly but both felt the same sensation they had when they met eyes with Patton.

"Well, who knew? Two soulmates each," Roman sighed happily, "and I found them at the same time!"

"We would have never found each other without Patton," Virgil pointed out, "his blue eyes were crucial."

"All  _ eye _ know is that I'm so happy! I grew up thinking I didn't even have one soulmate, much less two. I love you guys- I hope it's not too much to say that already," Patton could feel himself tearing up.

"Well, this definitely isn't normal but I think we'll make it work," Virgil grinned as Roman gave them each a hug.

The party and the performances went well with most things running smoothly each night. Roman and Virgil spent the cast party after the last performance trying to drink each other under the table while Patton laughed and joked around with them and the rest of the cast and crew.

It was much easier to plan dates once the show was over and Patton couldn't be any happier. His soulmates' brown eyes never failed to light up his smile. He never thought he'd love brown eyes so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out more Soulmate AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
